Oil filters are used the world over in oil lubrication systems for automobiles, boats, and other motor vehicles. Oil filters are used to filter dirt and other contaminants and/or detritus from the oil used in the oil lubrication systems. Periodically, the oil and oil filters in these systems are changed. The oil is drained from the system and the oil filter is removed and replaced with a new oil filter. Even after draining, however, the old oil filters still hold some remaining oil. The old oil filters therefore must be carefully handled to avoid spilling the remaining oil. When it does spill it is messy and difficult to clean up. In particular, in boats, the remaining oil can get into the bilge systems and from there pumped into bodies of water, causing pollution. In addition, the remaining oil in the oil filters means that the oil filters will require special hazardous material handling before disposal or recycling. Therefore there is a need for the clean, safe, and complete removal of oil from a used oil filter.
At least one product exists that begins to address this need. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,002 discloses a fluid filter draining device for draining fluid from a fluid container, such as an oil filter, in a controlled manner. An engagement ring is frictionally engaged on the outer sidewalls of a fluid filter. The engagement ring carries a threaded screw with a sharpened tip and a channel communicating between an opening at a forward end of the screw and a rear region of the threaded screw. When the screw is turned it penetrates the sidewall of the fluid container and enters the fluid containing cavity of the filter. Fluid is drained through the channel in the drill tip and out through an associated swivel hose connection and swivel hose to a collection container. This arrangement has several drawbacks that make it not work very well. The sharpened tip of the threaded screw, for example, is large and difficult to puncture through the metal of the oil filter. In addition, once the oil filter is punctured, oil is able to flow through the channel immediately′ and there is no way to curb the flow. Thus if an appropriate receptacle is not already in place at that time, the oil flow will make a mess. Finally, the pieces of the assembly require special machining making the assembly difficult to manufacture and expensive.
Therefore there is a need for a fluid extractor for removing oil from an oil filter that uses simple off-the-shelf pieces in an assembly used to easily puncture an oil filter so that the oil will only flow out when the user is ready for it to do so.